Betrayal at the finest
by crystalablaze
Summary: He completed his goal to revenge,he was brought back,however he brought HER along,then she saw it,nobody cared any more,Naruto didn't go to her apartment anymore,Tsunade shishou wanted HER as a new apprentice,she was belittled all the time,because of HER,and so she decided to leave and they met,he welcomed her onto the fold, into the AKATSUKI.


It _was raining , a jolt of fear that ran through was a gut feeling , but since when had ninjas ignored gut feelings?_

 _Her mask was that of her own design and her name as THE BLACK ROSE was uttered with fear every time she was seen , and the way her mask was painted was the thing that earned her that felt free under that mask,she could kill and maim and feel absolutely nothing because when she wore this mask , she was not Haruno Sakura the head medic of the hospital, the fifth hokage apprentice and not the Haruno Sakura that her friends knew her as , she was THE BLACK ROSE and she could do whatever she was ordered to do while under that name feeling free because the kills was not done by the Haruno Sakura in Konoha but by THE BLACK ROSE , by the Head of the ANBU of Konoha so when she was THE BLACK ROSE , she was not the Haruno Sakura that everyone knew her as._

 _She leaped from tree to tree jumping with the grace that only shinobi possessed. Having already assassinated her target and was currently traveling in the Land of Rivers,running at half the speed she had as not to tire herself out before reaching the gates of target was an extremely rich crime lord who had quite the connections and was causing considerable trouble for the crime lord had heard that a shinobi was going to assassinate him and hired the possibly most skilled ninja mercenaries there was out had to kill all of them to get through and when she finally killed all of them,she looked liked she had bathed in disgusted her how the target had begged for his own life when he had ruined so many others without a thought, so she killed him, with one of the techniques that she was famous for,she made watch his death again and again until he died of terror lying in his own pool of urine and had watched disgusted as he took his last breaths hyperventilating._

 _So as she finally reached the beloved gates of her village, Konoha the village that she would willingly give her life for,the forbidding feeling returned stronger than she finally reached the Hokage to report, she froze as she felt a chakra signature that she had not felt for the longest of times as well as a feel foreign chakra signatures that she guessed probably belonged to the famed Team Hebi._

 _She shushined into the room, carefully hiding her chakra signature,'no it would not do for Sasuke to recognise her now'.Quietly she stood up fro her kneeling position with grace that other kunoichi would properly kill for, she addressed Tsunade in the trademark monotone voice she was known for when she was THE BLACK ROSE and reported accordingly before waiting for her dismissal to be released so she could have a hot bath and scrub the blood of her before taking a long cat nap._

 _Then he stared before speaking coldly, she supposed that he imagined that he would be the anbu captain when he came back from his 'revenge'.She bit off a laugh, to think that she used to have feelings for this stupid young laughed, her voice devoid of emotions, cold and unrelenting, she mocked at him "Why?If you think that you can waltz back to Konoha scot free just because you are the last Uchiha,and that I am going to make things easy for you, you are wrong,dead wrong."_

 _'Sakura had killed all her feelings for Sasuke, why even bother when she knew that she could never properly respect him?''He had betrayed her trust, he had tossed aside her feelings as if they were nothing more than garbage, and hd just left her on the cold stone bench,vunerable in the middle of the had left her defenceless against whatever lurking out there.'No Sakura did not have any feelings for the girl anymore, she felt as light as air, she felt free.'_


End file.
